


the rest of my life (it started a while ago)

by hellodeer



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show is a flop. Sharpay, however, is not.</p><p>(or, how I think Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure should have gone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rest of my life (it started a while ago)

The show closes after eight performances to cutting, harsh reviews in every newspaper, website and fan made blog. But:

“Playbill is calling you ‘this season’s darling’,” Ryan reads from where he’s lying on her bed, laptop balanced precariously on his knees, his feet tucked under Kelsi’s thighs.

“Of course it is,” Sharpay rolls her eyes at the mirror, still trying to decide between the Gucci boots and the Armani heels, while Boi runs laps around her.

“Broadway.com has a poll on who’s the favorite newcomer of the season,” says Kelsi, face peaking out from behind her own laptop, amused. “You’re winning.”

“Obviously,” Sharpay says, then turns to look at them over her shoulder, lips in a pout. “You voted for me, right?”

“Absolutely,” Ryan answers, at the same time as Kelsi says, “Yes, of course.”

Sharpay smiles a thousand-watt at them. “Good.”

Kelsi and Ryan look at each other; then they both open new tabs on their browsers and type in broadway dot com slash polls.

They’re all quiet for a moment, until Kelsi says, slowly, “You know, it’s amazing how well you’re taking all this. I mean, we all knew the show would be a flop—” and Sharpay almost misses the old times when Kelsi was afraid of her, before Ryan came to Kelsi’s door on his knees, a sniffling and proud Sharpay behind him, begging Kelsi to hide her in her dorm room for just a few days, honestly, Sharpay had been kicked out of a condo and their dad couldn’t know, please, Kelsi, you’re my best friend; before Kelsi had said, they don’t allow pets here either, and how are we supposed to hide a dog _and_ Sharpay?, and it’s Sharpay!; before a few days turned into two weeks, during which Kelsi had seen Sharpay with messy hair and crust in her eyes every single morning, annihilating any last thoughts she might have of Sharpay being scary at all. 

“You never know,” Ryan interrupts, more out of instinct for defending Sharpay’s life choices than any sort of belief that a show like A Girl’s Best Friend would actually be a hit. “Broadway is pretty crazy.”

“I guess,” Kelsi shrugs. “But still. You don’t seem upset at all that the show closed after only a week.”

Sharpay shrugs too, and decides to go with the boots.

“It’s a bit upsetting to have everyone’s hard work to go waste like that,” Ryan and Kelsi exchange a look, Sharpay’s _everyone’s hard work_ instead of _my hard work_ ringing loud in their ears. “It was good while it lasted, though. Besides,” she smiles again, sitting on unoccupied corner of the bed to put on her shoes. “Everyone knows me and Boi now, and we’ll be on another show before the season’s even ended, isn’t that right, Boi?”

Boi barks, loud and excited.

There’s a knock on the door. Sharpay gets up, adjusts her skirt, then her hair. She puts on her best smiles and goes to open it.

Zeke is standing on the other side, carrying flowers. He freezes when he sees Sharpay, looking at her like she is heaven sent.

Ryan and Kelsi roll their eyes in unison.

“Well?” Sharpay asks, softly, her smile real.

“You look,” Zeke starts, stops, tries again. “You look gorgeous. These. These are for you.”

He hands her the flowers, a bouquet of beautiful red roses. She smells them, smiling the whole time.

“Thank you, Zeke,” she says, quiet, and Zeke blushes to the tips of his ears.

“Not at all,” he says, smiling at her helplessly.

“I can’t watch this,” whispers Kelsi, who hasn’t been able to look away from the train-wreck that are Sharpay and Zeke’s interactions since Zeke had come from Ithaca College to help them move Sharpay to her new place and she had gone all quiet and smiley, when before that there had only been her turned up nose and rude gestures at the small apartment. 

“I can’t look away,” Ryan agrees.

After Sharpay has put the flowers in water, she waves goodbye to Boi and gives Kelsi and Ryan a pointed stare. She mouths “out before we get back” over Zeke’s “Bye, guys, see you”, and then they’re out the door.

“That,” Kelsi says, the corner of her lips turning up. “as always, was an experience.”

She begins to giggle then, and Ryan follows her.

Before they leave with Boi they watch silly videos on YouTube, and gossip about people at Juilliard, complain about New York weather and drink Sharpay’s disgusting healthy juices because she may hiss and pout but she always smiles after, hugging them and saying _you guys are my best friends_ , and that’s all the permission they need.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently broadway.com doesn't have a /polls??? what's up with that


End file.
